


Bass Down Low

by AutoRespawnse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Dancing, M/M, Nooks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xeno, clubs, theyre both djs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutoRespawnse/pseuds/AutoRespawnse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a fairly easy gig, show up, play a few sets, take a drinking and piss break, then back to your next couple sets until you played yourself off around one in the morning. The club was only open another hour and half, so you’d stuck around to get some dancing in.</p><p>It was during that time that some young troll with tight pants and a haughty smile had sidled up to you, telling you he was an aspiring DJ and wanted to see if you’d listen to his demo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bass Down Low

Sleep was always hard for you to shake off, especially after a long night of alcohol and dancing. Which club had you been in to play last night? Something that was almost tackily nautically themed, packed with kids who were all in on fakes or just barely turned legal. Then there were the trolls, who were hard to monitor anyway. You never knew if one was legal or not, their ‘sweeps’ were so hard to understand for your old –man brain.

It had been a fairly easy gig, show up, play a few sets, take a drinking and piss break, then back to your next couple sets until you played yourself off around one in the morning. The club was only open another hour and half, so you’d stuck around to get some dancing in.

It was during that time that some young troll with tight pants and a haughty smile had sidled up to you, telling you he was an aspiring DJ and wanted to see if you’d listen to his demo.

You would have told him no, but he was the only troll you’d ever spoken to with an interest in your music, and you’d agreed to listen to his music, which made his little earfins flutter and his smile widen to reveal dangerously sharp shark-like teeth. That flipped the switch on your xeno-kink something fierce, and before you knew what you were getting into, you’d had the little troll backed up against your hips, grinding your half-hard cock into his ass while he mewled at you happily.

You lost the rest of the club after that, more focused on the tightly-clad rump you were pressed against and how the skin of his neck felt under your tongue while he gripped the at the hair hidden under your ball cap with long, delicate fingers.

When the club had closed and you’d moved to leave, the troll had clung to you like you were his lifeline, his fingers wrapped around your bicep and a sweet purring noise coming from his chest. You were going to shake him off and tell him to go home, but you remembered you’d promised to listen to his demos and took him to your car instead.

He’d crawled into the front seat and when you asked about his demo, he produced his cellphone (an iPhone when you were expecting a troll device) and a pair of headphones that he offered you.

You’d listened to the couple songs he’d played for you quietly, enjoying the actually good beats he’d provided you with some amazement. The kid had his style all picked out, a mix of classical sounding brass and drums with bass and electronic noise settled alongside it, creating melodies you’d never imagined you’d like, but it was good enough you’d think about adding something of his to your set.

You told him as much and saw his face light up again.

That was when he’d kissed you.

He obviously hadn’t meant to just lay one on you in his excitement because he tried to pull away almost immediately, but you decided you wanted to kiss him back, and had held him closer to do just that, lacing the fingers of one of your hands in his hair while you braced your other hand on his thigh.

He’d all but melted against you, his fins doing that fluttering thing again and you were sold.

You were going to bone this troll so hard.

You’d taken him home with you and had just started to get physical with him when he’d come in his pants, effectively ruining your night and your chance of fucking him because trolls came so much you knew he needed to rest.

His breathing was quiet while he slept beside you now, his chest rising and falling with the motion. You watched him for a moment after opening your eyes just enough to see him lying there in one of your shirts and a pair of your little brother’s boxers.

When you shifted beside him, his eye flew open and he turned to look at you, his face going from angry to scared to embarrassed. “H-hi.” His fins drooped a little and he tucked his head shyly while a royal violet blush stained his face.

“Hey, kiddo. Sleep well?” Ugh, you needed some coffee right away if you sounded as bad as you felt after a few beer, a boner kill, and not enough sleep.

His cheeks puffed out at your words and he shook his head at you. “I ain’t a kid! I’m nine sweeps old!”

“You certainly look like a kid.” You snorted and sat up, watching him do the same beside you on the futon. “And act like one too.”

He let out an indignant sound. “How so?”

“You’re throwing a fit because I called you ‘kiddo’ and you came in your pants last night. How’s that?”

You watched his fins fall again and he looked a little hurt this time, staring down at his lap where he wrung his hands together.

“You didn’t hawve to point that out.” He muttered, and his voice wavered a little bit, gifting you with the soft stutter you weren’t sure you’d actually heard. When he continued to wring his hands, you’d reached over and took them in your own, squeezing them gently in your own to try and calm him. You opened your mouth to tell him it was okay when he spoke again. “It’s just like… you’re my idol, you knowv? I go ta ewveryone a your showvs and then I got to meet you finally! A-and you listened to my music! Ya ewven said you liked it!” He chewed on his lip a little and you were worried he was going to cut himself until he licked over the worried part and stared talking again. “…I felt like I vwas flyin’ higher than a kite last night and I came all owver myself and made it seem like I’m some fuckin’ kid.”

His little confession surprised you by working its way into your heart and settling there as a little warm glow. It was an odd sensation, but you acted on it anyway, leaning in to press a kiss to his mouth and draw him closer to you.

By the time you released his lips from yours, he was panting and wriggling on your lap, his hands still tight in your grip.

“You ready to try again then, lil’ man?” You released his hands when he moved to put them around your neck and you felt him settle his weight on your lap, his pert ass right against your groin.

“Yes, definitely!” His reply was quick, and he kissed at the corner of your mouth, licking at your lips gently. “I promise I’ll make it this time!”

“Relax, or you definitely won’t.” You rolled your eyes and slipped your hand down his back. He arched against you, pressing his body against your side and his mouth against your temple to stifle a gasp when you slipped that hand under your shirt to tease at his skin. You explored his back for a few moments, alternating between gentle touches and harder, more massage-like motions until he was shuddering against you.

You pulled him away from you enough to get the shirt off him and cast that out of the way. You were surprised to see rather human-like anatomy, with a pair of dusky purple nipples on either side of his chest and a rather small outie belly button that was pierced with a little gold anchor encrusted with violet jewels. About the only thing different from any other human were the small, raised gills on his ribcage, and the folded black scars just beneath them on either side from where his extra grub legs had formed into scar tissue.

When you ran your hands over the raised black lines on his skin, he cooed at you, arched into your touch and threw his head back a little so you could see every plain of his body.

You trailed your fingertips up to his gills and ran them over the little slits and he trilled, high and loud which sent shivers down your spine.

Your neighbors were going to sue you.

You were going to make him scream for you anyway. Fuck your neighbors the nosy fucks.

“Sensitive, baby?” You breathed out a soft chuckle when you ran your fingers back down his side and got the same reaction once more, though this time it was muffled by your mouth settling over his.

“Y-yeah!” He moaned the word into your mouth, his back arching and his body pressing into yours, his groin now right against your lower stomach.

There was definitely something squirming in his pants and it intrigued you. You knew enough about troll anatomy to know that beneath the boxers you’d stolen from Dave was a tentacle of hentai proportions and judging by the rest of him, the thing was going to be a nice shade of violet that you couldn’t wait to get your mouth on.

Other than that, you had no idea what else he could be packing, though you’d heard of nooks, most troll/human porn dealt with bulges being in pussy.

You coaxed him into standing, though you had to hold him up while you did so you could pull your brother’s shorts off his long legs and toss them aside. You were greeted with a perfectly bare rump and purple-streaked thighs that started their dripping in material further up his legs than you could see.

He shyly hid his bulge from you when he sat back on your lap again, which made you frown a bit. You traced the shell of his ear, nibbling at the lowest tine on his fin before speaking in his ear lowly. “…Cmon pretty, let me see your little jewel, yeah?”

“M-my jewel?” He looked confused for a moment before he blushed darkly and settled against you a bit more. Slowly, he spread his legs for you, his knees going to either side of yours and you realized he thought you’d been talking about his nook, not his bulge, but with his legs splayed, you could clearly see both.

His nook was not unlike a pussy, with puffy purple lips and a nice little trickle of violet ran from it down his thighs, and that made you realize where the streaks had originated.

You settled him back against your chest a bit so you could get your arm around him and ran your fingers down his stomach to his bulge, which you teased for a moment before you gently rubbed your fingers over the opening to his nook.

“And what a pretty one it is.” You cooed the praise at him and heard him trill happily, his back arching a little to press his nook against your fingers a little more. “Do you like that?” You ran your fingers over his folds again and he gave out a small moan, shuddering in your arms.

“Y-yes!” He whined out the words and tucked his head in against your neck, panting softly.

“You want more?” You nipped at his neck and pressed the tip of your middle finger into him teasingly, watching him writhe on you and cant his hips toward your hand.

“Please!”

You took pity on him and leaned in to press a kiss to his mouth as you eased a finger into his nook, feeling the cool walls clench around the digit tightly and hungrily. He warbled against your lips when you gently pumped your finger in and out of him, and his nails dug into your hair when you teased a second finger over his opening.

He spread his legs wider for you when you pressed the two digits in together, letting out another keen and throwing his head back so hard you thought he’d hurt himself.

“D-Dirk!” His little gasp of your name made you pause because when had you told him your name? But then you remembered this kid was some huge fan of yours or something. He’d probably gotten off your fanpage or Soundcloud or something.

“You’re so tight… Ever taken a human dick before?”

The kid was already blushing, but this time he turned violet from the tips of his ears to the tops of his shoulders.

You raised an eyebrow at him when he said nothing, just continued to blush and stare at you. “I take that as a no?”

He actually gave you a verbal response this time but it was so quiet, you didn’t hear it.

“Come again?”

“…I’wve newver had anythin’ in me.”

It was your turn to stare at him entirely dumbfounded, and you were a little surprised he’d let you go this far without say anything.

After a moment you got over your shock and snorted impolitely. “You telling me you’re a virgin with the swagger of a cock in a hen house?”

He pouted at you, opening his mouth to no doubt give you some shit about your choice of words but you cut him off before he could get past the first syllable with a kiss.

When he’d melted against you again, you deemed it safe to pull your mouth free of his. You panted against his lips for a moment, gently scissoring your fingers in him while he keened and writhed on you.

“I promise to be gentle.” You muttered to him. A small smile lit up his face and he peppered your cheeks with kisses while you pulled your hands free of him to lay him back on your bed and crawl in between his spread legs.

He looked a little confused for a moment and tugged at your shirt, which you sat back to pull off for him and toss to the side before sitting back to do the same to your pants, which got stuck around your ankle. You leaned over him to get to your nightstand and kicked your pajama pants to the floor while you rummaged in your nightstand for your condoms and lube, coming back up with them in your hands.

The troll below you let out a little whine at the sight of the foil wrapper.

“Do you hawve to?” His question was so soft you almost didn’t hear it, but when you pieced together what he said you paused with the foil half open.

“…You don’t want me to?”

“I told you… I’wve newver been vwith anyone…” He shuffled a little and bit his lip, looking away. “...I vwanna feel it.”

“And you trust me to be clean?”

“…Vwhy vwouldn’t you be? I’wve newver seen you take anyone home… before me.” He gave you the cock grin you remembered from the night before and you nearly laughed. This kid had been following you long enough to know you didn’t usually fuck your fans, and he was smart enough to point that out.

“…Alright. We’ll skip the condom.” You tossed the square onto the nightstand and saw the packet leak spermicide onto the wood. That would be a bitch to have to explain to your little bro later.

You looked back at the task at hand and grabbed for the lube bottle, spreading some over your fingers before coating your cock in it liberally.

When you deemed yourself ready, you leaned over him and gently eased your cock down against him, rubbing the head against his folds teasingly just to hear him moan.

“You ready?” You asked, leaning over him to press a kiss to his neck.

“Y-yeah.” He smiled at you and gave you a thumbs-up before wrapping his arms around your neck and spreading his legs wider. “I’m ready.”

You nodded and pressed yourself into him, hearing him moan loudly when your cock sunk into his nook deeper than you both expected. They were clearly made to accommodate all sizes and shapes, because his nook squeezed you tightly from base to tip when you were all the way in him and he gave a nice little whine when you ground yourself into him experimentally.

You thrust into him gently, and he keened louder than before, his nails digging into your shoulders and his hips bucking up against yours. “D-Dirk!”

You grinned a little to yourself and set a pace for both of you, slow and gentle, easing him into the motion of fucking while he writhed on you happily.

“Feel good?”

“S-so good!” He whined a little and you groaned when his legs wrapped around your waist, limiting your movements to nothing but deep thrusts not that he seemed to mind.

You tried to pick the pace up a bit and saw the troll beneath you make a face close to the one he’d made the night before and you knew he was almost finished. He clung to you tighter, whining softly when you moved faster still.

“Dirk!” He cried out your name when he came, his whole body shaking while you both were covered in the violet material leaking from his nook and bulge.

You followed him not a moment later, accidentally getting caught up in the moment and allowing yourself to fill the troll who whined helplessly beneath you.

When you finally managed to untangle him from you, you laid down on the clean side of the futon and pulled him to you, wrapping an arm around him to keep him out of your shared mess. He relaxed against you, his head nuzzled under your chin and let out a contented purr, the sound surprising you a bit.

“…You feel okay, kid?”

“I’m feeling real good.” He muttered softly, a dreamy smile crossing his black lips. “…And the name’s Cronus…”

You hummed a little and pet his hair, earning yourself another purr. “Cronus what?”

“Ampora.”

“Hm. I kinda like the sound of that.”

He peeked up at you, raising an eyebrow. “Sound of what?”

“’Introducing the new hit single by DJ Dirk Strider and DJ Cronus Ampora.’” You mimicked an announcers voice and flailed your hand a bit, as if the words were appearing in front of your face as you said them. “Has a nice ring to it.”

Cronus grinned at you, his eyes going wide. “Y-you’re gonna sign me?”

“Baby, we’re going to be a hit.”

“Vwe?”

“Yeah, you and me, kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to say about this one other than there is not enough Bronus for me in the world. I need more.


End file.
